


Invidia

by faithinthepoor



Category: The OC
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Greed challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Invidia

**Author's Note:**

> Set during The Gamble

“You just had to say something to Sandy, didn’t you?”

“Like you just had to give Jimmy $100 000?”

“I was helping a friend, you, on the other hand, were being spiteful.”

“And I am sure that you took no pleasure handing that money to your ex-boyfriend like it was candy.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong, I was only trying to help a friend.”

“We don’t need your charity.”

“It’s a loan. If you’re too proud to accept it you could at least think of your girls.”

“Leave my family out of this, if you wanted input into the lives of Jimmy’s children, you should have married him yourself.”

“I don’t want your family and I do not want Jimmy.”

“So this was about putting me in my place, about letting me know that my family can be bought and paid for, that I can be bought and paid for?”

“You think so little of me and yet you are so desperate to become me.”

“I don’t want to be you,” she replies, pressing her body against the blonde and pinning her to the wall, “I want to have you.”

Her breathing is harsh as she responds, “And I’ve told you, I don’t want you.”

“It would be better if you’d just admit that you need this, that you need me.”

“I can’t do that.”

She plants a rough kiss on her neighbour’s lips, “That’s too bad because if I can’t have you, I promise you; I will destroy you.”


End file.
